At present, electric vehicles are charged by charging stations. However, because the number of the charging stations is limited, it is inconvenient to charge the electric vehicle, thus affecting popularity of the electric vehicle.
In addition, due to the effect of the road condition or the users' habits, the driving distance calculated by the battery manager may have certain error. Thus, it is possible to occur that before reaching the destination, the remaining power in the battery is insufficient or even has been exhausted, which may leave the user in trouble.